That Long Hair
by kaorinin
Summary: Jean masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Kilau hitamnya, lembut helainya, wangi yang menyeruak ketika ia tertiup angin pelan... Jean tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya./Fic pertama di fandom ini, JeanXMikasa fanfiction, Modified-canon, One-sided love, warning inside/Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Warning: Fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Modified-canon, ada salah satu karakter yang kubuat (maaf beribu maaf) mati. One sided-love. 1204 words excluded Disclaimer, Warning, and Author's Note

* * *

><p><strong>That Long Hair © kaorinin<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pukul 02:00<p>

Jean beringsut dari posisi tidurnya, setelah lebih dari 10 menit terbangun dan hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia menengadahkan kepala, menghapus peluh yang mengalir di sela telinganya.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Jean masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Kilau hitamnya, lembut helainya, wangi yang menyeruak ketika ia tertiup angin pelan...

Jean tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Menghapus mimpi-mimpinya.

.

.

.

Pukul 20:00, 6 jam sebelumnya.

Malam itu semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Esok harinya, mereka akan pergi lagi mencari berbagai informasi yang baru mengenai _titan_ tersebut. Masih banyak yang menjadi misteri. Masih banyak yang belum dapat dijawab. Kejadian-kejadian yang lalu sudah memberikan dampak cukup berat untuk semua yang masih bertahan di sini. Tidak terkecuali Jean, dan dia. Dan orang yang dicintai_nya_.

"Eren, kau harus makan."

Lagi-lagi Mikasa memecah keheningan di antara para prajurit yang sedang asyik mengunyah makan malam mereka. Mereka tidak tahu, apakah ini akan menjadi makan malam terakhir mereka. Apakah ini akan menjadi hari terakhir mereka. Mereka tidak pernah tahu.

"Eren, makanlah walaupun sedikit,"

Mikasa masih saja memaksa Eren Jaeger untuk makan. Entah itu hanya sesuap, Mikasa hanya ingin Eren segera melihatnya dan menghilangkan tatapan kosong tersebut.

"Eren—"

"—makanlah, bocah!"

Tau-tau Jean sudah duduk di hadapan Eren dan Mikasa, ia menyambar sendok yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Mikasa, dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mulut Eren. Eren yang tidak siap, hampir tersedak sebelum ia berhasil menelan makanan itu bulat-bulat, tanpa dikunyah.

Mikasa segera menyodorkan segelas air putih di hadapan Eren, dan tanpa diminta, Eren segera meneguknya, hampir setengah isinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?"

Jean sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Jean—" Mikasa memotong.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau pikir hanya kau yang sedih? Kau pikir semua yang ada di sini mayat hidup?"

"Jean!"

"Jangan kau jadikan kematian Armin menjadi alasan untuk membuat dirimu lemah seperti ini, Jaeger!"

Sudah. Terucap sudah. Jean tidak peduli lagi pada Mikasa yang melotot marah kepadanya. Pada semua permintaan Mikasa sebelumnya, untuk membiarkan Eren hingga ia tenang. Mengembalikan jiwanya agar pulih seperti sedia kala.

Jean tidak peduli lagi kalau hal ini akan membuat Mikasa meninju dan menendangnya habis-habisan. Membuat Mikasa marah dan tidak mau berbicara lagi padanya. Membuatnya...

...menangis.

Air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Mikasa seiring kepergian Eren. Ia tidak mencegah Eren pergi, tidak pula mengejarnya. Ia hanya diam, menangis tanpa suara.

Deru angin menerbangkan rambut hitamnya yang kembali mulai panjang...

Dan Jean merasakan sakit yang amat menusuk hatinya.

.

.

.

Pukul 02:00

Jean terbangun.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia seperti ini. Memejamkan mata, dan akan kembali membukanya dalam waktu-waktu seperti ini. Setelah sebelumnya memimpikan hal yang berulang-ulang.

Jean tidak tahu kapan tepatnya rambut Mikasa mulai tergerai panjang lagi. Ia hanya melihat Mikasa menguncir rambutnya pada suatu sore ketika ia sedang bersih-bersih di atap. Ujung-ujung poninya yang menjuntai hampir menutup matanya kalau ia tidak kesampingkan sedikit.

Jean tidak pernah melupakan momen-momen itu. Baik dulu maupun sekarang. Momen di mana angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Mikasa. Menguarkan wangi yang begitu asing bagi Jean. Wangi Mikasa, begitu ia menyebutnya.

Dan ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ia ternyata masih saja memendam perasaan yang sama, ketika seluruh inderanya merasakan keindahan rambut panjang Mikasa.

Selama ini, Jean hanya berpikir Mikasa seorang gadis yang berambut panjang dan indah. Ia kuat, dan menjadi salah satu andalan dalam timnya. Dan Jean juga tahu, gadis yang selama ini diam-diam diperhatikannya juga diam-diam memerhatikan orang lain.

Ia tidak pernah memusingkan hal itu. Ia tidak tahu, apa untungnya ia terus-terusan memerhatikan Mikasa dari jauh. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau selama ini yang Mikasa pikirkan hanyalah laki-laki itu.

Sampai kemarin, kemarinnya, dan kemarinnya lagi.

Jean tidak pernah ambil pusing jika Sasha atau Christa menangis. Ketika bulir-bulir bening itu merambat turun dari kelenjar air mata mereka. Ketika mata yang biasanya bersinar cerah itu kemudian redup dan tertutup.

Tapi tidak dengan Mikasa. Ia dan air matanya yang turun begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya, begitu halus, begitu lurus. Seakan tidak ada yang mencegah air mata itu membasahi pipinya. Matanya yang tidak terpejam, hanya sedikit lesu dan kehilangan sorot galak yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada semua orang kecuali Eren.

Mikasa menangis tanpa suara.

Mikasa menangis tanpa diketahui siapapun, meski begitu banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

Hanya Jean yang mendengar. Hanya Jean yang tahu.

.

.

.

Mikasa menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi dan membuat heboh asrama prajurit pria pagi dini hari. Ia juga berjalan sepelan mungkin, agar langkah kakinya tidak menimbulkan getaran dan membangunkan siapapun yang mungkin saja sensitif walau hanya dengan getaran langkah.

Tapi tidak bagi seseorang yang—dia tidak pernah tahu—begitu peka akan kehadirannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Mikasa hampir berteriak kaget sesaat sebelum ia berhasil mengontrol rasa paniknya. Ditolehnya ke sumber suara, dan dilihatnya Jean berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Jean."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu."

Mikasa hanya mengangkat alis tak peduli dan pergi ke arah pintu depan, bersiap untuk kembali ke asrama prajurit putri.

"Hey, tunggu!" Jean berlari mengejarnya.

"Kau datang menemui Eren?" tanya Jean begitu mereka sampai di beranda depan. Udara dingin malam menyapa tubuhnya, membuatnya tersadar ia hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur yang tipis.

"Aku hanya mengeceknya apa ia sudah makan atau belum..."

"...dan memastikan ia tidak bermimpi buruk lagi."

"Kau..." Jean tercekat. "Bukankah ia dikunci di ruang bawah tanah oleh _Corporal_ Rivaille?"

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya perlu menggenggam tangannya untuk membuat ia tertidur nyenyak. Setelah sebelumnya aku bertanya apa ia sudah makan malam atau belum."

Jean tersenyum pahit. Sejak kapan semua perhatian Mikasa kepada Eren membuatnya sulit bernapas seperti ini?

"Bagaimana keadaan bocah itu?"

"Ia akan baik-baik saja. Eren memang masih sering menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian yang menimpa Armin, jika itu yang memang ia pikirkan. Padahal itu bukan salah dia sepenuhnya. Salahku juga..."

"...tapi ia akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan Armin pun akan tenang di alam sana. Tanpa tembok-tembok yang mengelilinginya. Tanpa _titan_ yang memburunya. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang melihat dunia di luar tembok ini dengan gembira."

Mikasa masih saja mengoceh tentang laki-laki itu. Tentang dirinya. Tentang sahabat mereka yang lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka. Tentang mimpi-mimpi mereka. Tentang kenangan indah mereka.

Sementara angin malam bertiup kencang, rambut Mikasa yang bergoyang mengikuti angin, tergerai indah tanpa pita merah yang biasanya mengikatnya.

Menutupi sisi telinganya. Pipinya. Matanya. Hidungnya. Bibirnya.

Dan tanpa sadar Jean sudah maju beberapa langkah, tangannya sudah terjulur ke rambut Mikasa yang masih bergoyang tertiup angin.

Hingga akhirnya ia menyelipkan helai-helai itu dibalik telinga Mikasa.

Mikasa menoleh, tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukan Jean.

"Ada... salju yang jatuh di atas rambutmu," ujar Jean pelan ketika ia melihat tatapan penuh tanya Mikasa. Mikasa segera mendongak, dan mendapati beberapa salju pertama mendarat di hidungnya.

Salju pertama di musim ini.

Mikasa tersenyum pelan. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah asrama prajurit putri setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'sampai ketemu besok pagi' pada Jean dengan senyumannya.

Dan kembali berbalik ketika Jean berkata,

"Rambutmu sudah panjang, ya... Mikasa."

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak akan memotongnya sampai beberapa bulan ke depan."

Ia pun berbalik dan tidak menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan Jean masih dengan pakaian tidurnya yang tipis, rambutnya yang diwarnai butir-butir salju, dan hatinya yang entah mengapa terasa...

...bahagia.

Jari-jarinya masih merasakan lembut helai tersebut. Hidungnya masih bisa membaui wangi Mikasa dengan jelas.

Hatinya masih bisa merasakan Mikasa dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Halo~ salam kenal semua penghuni fandom snk!

Aku kao dari fandom sebelah (gatau sebelah mana), pengin main dan iseng-iseng bikin fic Jean/Mikasa ini hohoho. Idenya ngga tau muncul darimana, cuma mikir pengin nulis fic yang rada-rada nyakitin hati (?) terus terpikirlah 2nd otp dari snk ini :") dan terciptalah fic dengan tema utama rambut panjang Mikasa...

Ini fic pertamaku, maaf kalo masih ngga sesuai khasnya snk (emang khasnya snk gimana). Sebenernya ada yang bikin gelisah waktu mau publish fic ini, yaitu penggunaan kata prajurit. Aku bener-bener ngga bisa mikirin kata-kata selain prajurit... kira-kira kata yang cocok itu kata apa ya? :/

Makasih yang udah baca, apalagi berbaik hati mau ninggalin review. Hehehe.

(Di-publish ketika harusnya tidur untuk nyiapin SP besok... ;_;)


End file.
